Inevitable
by Dont-Eat-My-Pie
Summary: An old enemy of Neal's is released from jail and he is out for revenge. What will happen to Neal and how will Peter cope when Neal goes Missing?
1. Teaser lol

Neal's eyes flickered open slowly. His wrists were aching and his head was throbbing. The blurry room around him was hard to make out and so he decided to rest his eyes for a moment. When he finally came too he found himself in a dark cellar. Grey brick walls from every side and a high set of wooden stairs leading up to the ground floor.

He struggled a little but noticed his arms were above his head, zip tied to a large metal hook hanging from the ceiling. His toes touched the ground but only slightly. His shirt was off and he was wearing no shoes at this point while sweat crystals covered his torso thinly.

The hatch at the top of the stairs opened slowly causing a shot of fear to pass through his chest. He couldn't remember anything. Only walking towards his house… He was almost there when everything suddenly went black. He looked down to check his ankle and sure enough his anklet had been cut off.

'Neal.' A man's voice echoed through the room. 'And you thought you'd never see my face again.' Suddenly his face became clear and every trace of colour in Neal's face drained quickly. This was bad… very bad…

**Hehe just a little teaser till I start the story. R&R tell me what you think :):)**


	2. What a day

**Okay so I'm not sure how I feel about this story, whether it's good or bad, so I'll continue it based on the reaction I get. So tell me what you think. XoXo**

Neal sat at his desk and watched the time tick by. Peter was insistent on torturing him with boring case files. He had verified about a hundred check frauds and his eyes were getting lazy.

'Ready to go home?' Peter asked as he walked towards Neal.

'Yes, I really am.'

'Well you can't, cause I have another pile of files for you.' He dropped the files on Neal's desk and gave him a wide smile.

'Are you serious?' He looked up at the clock. 'It's five to five.'

'And you'll work till the bitter end.'

'Well what are you doing?'

'I'm getting ready to go home.'

'Peter!'

'Get to work!' Peter walked away with a smile on his face. He loved to watch his partner squirm and it was hardly that bad, only an extra five minutes of him doing his job.

Neal watched the clock again and when it hit five he jumped to his feet and ran to the door. He really did need to invest in a car. This walking thing was getting ridiculous. At least the sun would be out for another 20 minutes. He walked slowly towards his home not bothering to rush. Mozzie of course would be waiting for him and hopefully he'd have something new to show him. His mission to find Kate's killer was still on the top of his to do list.

The sun had almost completely faded by the time Neal reached his street. He suddenly felt a cold chill down his spine. He looked behind him in search of the cause. A large black van was parked about 20 meters behind him. It did feel unsettling but it didn't seem to be following him and he would have noticed if it had followed him the entire way.

He looked back in front of him but was alarmed when the van sped up towards him. He looked over quickly but it was too late to run. Two men jumped out from the side and grabbed him. He fought back hard, punching one of them in the jaw with all his strength. The other of the men grabbed his wrist and twisted it up behind his back causing a groan from Caffrey. The other threw a rag over his mouth.

Neal began to feel weak, too weak to fight back, they threw him into the back of the van and cut the tracer from his leg. It didn't take more than a moment for them to speed off down the street and out of sight.

[WC]

[WC]

Peter picked up his phone as it rang. 'Hello?'

'Neal cut his anklet.' The voice on the other end informed.

'I don't believe it. I'm on my way.'

.

.

'What's going on?' Peter asked as he walked into the office.

'It doesn't really make much sense.' Jones spoke. 'It seemed like he was walking home…' He pointed to the screen that showed Neal's last movements. 'He was almost there and he cut the anklet out of the blue.'

'That doesn't make sense.'

'We sent a team over there but there was no sign of him, he must have had a ride.' Diana added.

'This doesn't add up. Why? Where's he going? I'll keep in contact; I have to talk to a few people.' He walked from the office and hoped in his car. This didn't make any sense. It was too random to be real. He drove to Neal's home.

When he arrived at the house he was greeted by June. 'Hello Peter.'

'Hi June, can I please go up to Neal's room?'

'I don't think he's home yet.'

'He's not, he cut his ancklet.'

'I don't believe it.'

'That's what I said. Can I go up, I need to check his room and look for anything that could lead me to his location.'

'Of course.'

She allowed him in and he raced up the stairs. Mozzie greeted him once he opened the door. He was sitting at the table but soon jumped up in surprise. 'Peter, where's Neal?' He sounded quite panicked.

'I was about to ask you the same question. What's going on?'

'How do you not know? He has a tracker! You need to get him here now! I need to speak with him. It's urgent.'

'Speak with me. Neal cut his anklet. Where did he go?'

'Oh my God. Peter this is not good! This is not good Peter! Do you know how _not good_ this is?'

'Slow down, alright. Tell me what's going on.'

'He didn't cut his tracker Peter!'

'Tell me something I don't know! Take a deep breath and tell me what's going on!'

Mozzie inhaled deeply then released his breath. 'A little birdy told me that a certain someone had been released from jail only a week ago! I don't know why I didn't hear of it sooner!'

'Who got released from jail?'

'His name is Maximus Gorman but he's known on the streets as Tiny.'

'Tiny?'

'Yeah I know, Original. Neal told me he had a few run ins with Tiny while he was in jail with him.'

'What kind of run ins?'

'It's no secret that Tiny is a homosexual and a total nutcase.'

'It's not?'

'It's not. Anyway, he took a fancy to Neal in jail and Neal being Neal, told him to back off. Tiny didn't back off and Neal ended up punching him out. Tiny didn't have many friends in jail, but he has more than enough on the outside to pull something like this off.'

'Pull what off?'

'Connect the dots detective! A kidnapping!'

'You think this guy 'Tiny' kidnapped Neal?'

'I don't think, I know! A week ago he got released and now Neal is missing?'

Peter thought for a moment. If what he was saying was true than Neal could be in serious danger. He headed back to the office in search of information on Maximus Gorman.

**Tell me what you think.**


	3. The Situation

**ATTENTION PLEASE READ :)**

**So, I'm not sure where to go from here. If you've read any of my other stuff, you'll notice I can get extremely graphic in my writing to the point that many readers become pansy's and stop reading :P how far should I go and what would you like to see/read happen? Let me know in a review or pm. Review preferred :D but any way will do ^_^ I'd just like to know what readers would like. Give me a few ideas? lol :D:D**

This was bad… very bad…

It was like the breath had been taken right out of his chest. He looked at the face that he wished he had never seen. Tiny…

'Neal, how have you been?'

He stayed silent. Instead he took in his new visitors. Two large men stood behind Tiny firmly. He was just about ready for anything. This situation couldn't get any worse. He twisted his wrists a bit.

'Oh yes, I thought of that. You're the man who can pick any lock. But can you pick a zip tie? Or two…' He chuckled.

Neal's eyes flickered around the room, a desperate attempt to find any way of escape.

'You won't find anything, just an empty cellar.'

He looked back at Tiny slowly, not really wanting to see him looking back at him.

He moved closer to him, until he was only centimeters away. 'I missed those eyes.'

He screwed up his face slightly.

'Don't do that, you'll give yourself wrinkles.'

'What do you want?'

'You really want me to answer that?'

His brows lifted slightly, while he swallowed hard. 'Revenge? I'm not gonna apologize for hitting you.'

'I don't want an apology.' He answered. 'But yes, revenge would taste sweet I must say.'

He ran his finger tips down Neal's cheek. He recoiled in disgust at even the slight touch of his captor. He knew that this could potentially get very ugly and he wanted nothing more than to stop that from happening. 'The FBI will find you. They'll realize what happened in prison and the fact that you just got out and they'll connect the dots. There's no way…'

'Ah, ah, ah.' Tiny interrupted. 'We have thought of everything.'

Neal stayed silent for a moment.

'We know all about agent Peter Burk and your 'arrangement' with them. We took you in at your most vulnerable time and we have taken you to a very secluded area.' He smiled. 'No one except for myself and four other men know where you are.' He paused. 'And I trust those four men with my life.'

Neal could feel the lump in his throat. 'What is it that you want exactly?'

Tiny looked up into his blue eyes. 'I want a lot of things Neal… One being too beat the living hell out of you. I don't take kindly to people throwing the first punch. Another would be to achieve what it was that I originally intended for us.'

That thought drained all the vivacity left his body. He closed his eyes and begged God silently to release him.

'But I like you more than I first came to believe.' He added.

Neal didn't want to answer. He didn't want to be there but all his curiosity got the best of him. 'What are you talking about?'

'I think I might actually like you. Though you are quite feisty, I'm sure I could use that to my advantage.' He smiled. 'After all, your eyes really do enchant me.'

Maybe there was a light at the end of this dark tunnel. Maybe he could seduce Tiny in order to get his trust and as hard as it was to say this to himself, he knew it might be the only way. He swallowed hard and attempted to gain his thoughts back. 'I have that effect on people.'

Tiny laughed. 'Yes, but the most important part about this is, I have you all to myself now.'

Another thought to tighten up his chest. At the moment, he was completely defenseless with no real chance of escape. 'So what's the plan? Keep me like this until you're ready to kill me?'

'Kill you?' Tiny looked genuinely shocked. 'I don't plan on _killing_ you.'

Though that thought was relieving, it did scare Neal a bit. 'What then?' He asked the question but immediately regretted it. He didn't really want to know what was on Tiny's sick mind.

'You shall see. Besides, we have plenty of time.' He smiled.

**Sorry for the short chapter. I promise when I get a few ideas and know what people would like, I'll write a longer one :):)**


	4. A Unwanted Part To Play

**So, I'm taking a few ideas here from '****IDigBones23****' thanks for the help. Please review and tell me what you'd like to see :)**

Neal twisted his wrists hard but was only rewarded with pain. Zip ties, his mortal enemy. He sighed hard knowing full well that he was trapped and the situation was not going to get better anytime soon. Tiny had gone back to the surface, leaving him to his own thoughts. Maybe as a method of torture Neal would never know. His wrists were getting tired. He couldn't stand much more of this position. His feet barely touched the ground so most of his weight was held on his arms. It had been hours since Tiny had showed his face and Neal didn't know just how much more he could take. 'Hey! You can't keep me down here forever!' he called out knowing that in fact Tiny 'could' keep him down there forever which scared the daylights out of him.

.

.

The doors opened and Tiny made his way down the stairs. Neal noticed his hands were going slightly numb but he didn't want to beg, not for a thing.

'You look uncomfortable. Are you alright Neal?' Tiny finally asked.

'Piss off.' Neal answered. He knew potentially he could get punished for his words but they were the only thing he could think of at the time.

'Do you want us to take you down?'

He didn't answer.

'Just say the word.'

A deep sign exhaled from his throat. 'Yes… please.'

Tiny gave his men a nod and they pulled Neal from the hook. He had to admit it was a relief but knowing that what would happen next might be worse, scared him.

'Is that better?' Tiny nodded and one of his men left the room only to return with a chair in hand. He slammed it on the ground and headed over to Neal. With a large amount of force he pulled him from the ground and threw him across the room causing him to moan.

'Enough!' Tiny yelled. 'Bring him to me. The man pulled Neal by the hair, dragging him along the floor towards Tiny. 'Now, when I said I have a thing for you, that doesn't take back the fact that you punched me in the fucking face.'

Neal looked at the ground, trying not to make eye contact with his captor.

'So I'll just have to teach you how to be a _good_ boy wont I?'

He looked up and noticed that the second man had left the room already, but he was now returning with a bucket of water in his arms. 'What are you doing?' a slight panic took over his body.

'Teaching you that lesson I was telling you about.'

The man placed the bucket in front of a now kneeing Neal while the other held him in place.

'Don't panic too much Neal…' Tiny moved in closer, so that his lips touched his victims' ear. 'If you're lucky, I'll take pity on you.' He stood back and nodded at his friend. Suddenly Neal's head was engulfed in water. He hadn't felt his head being pushed into the water until it was too late and so he hadn't taken a breath. He could hardly take another minute, he knew soon he would be breathing water into his lungs and so he struggled violently and like magic his head was pulled from the water. He gasped desperately for breath, coughing and wheezing, trying to suck in all the air around him. His eyes met Tiny's and he immediately wanted to look down. Water dripped from his chin to the floor.

'Again?'

Neal shook his head but before he knew it his head was plummeting back into the water.

.

.

Neal kicked his legs, pushing himself from his knees and into a slightly more uncomfortable pose. This time the side of the bucket pushed up against his neck causing just the extra bit of pain. If it wasn't enough that he couldn't breathe, he had to put up with a chocked throat. Finally he was pulled from the water with force. 'Please!' there were no other words. He couldn't fight against this man, he was to powerful. He had four grown men working for him and they were all at least twice the size of himself. All he could do was play his part and beg for mercy. 'Stop…' He panted hard, trying to take in as much air as his lungs would allow.

'You want me to stop? Why?'

'I can't take anymore.' It seemed like it had been forever since Tiny began to torture him. His head had been dunked in this bucket more times than he could count and he couldn't take another.

'What do you want me to do?'

'Stop…'

Tiny looked down at Neal, he was begging, and that's really what he wanted from him. 'Are you going to be a _good_ boy?'

Neal shuttered at the thought of being Tiny's _pet, _but what was he going to do? Put up with more torture? He didn't have the lungs for that. 'Yes…' He finally blurted and it made him sick.

Tiny smiled. 'tie him to the chair.'

The man obeyed quickly, pulling Neal to his feet and dragging him over to the chair. After he had been zip tied to each arm and leg, the man moved back and let Tiny hover in front of him. 'So you know, if you don't do exactly what I tell you too, I'll hurt you again. Do you want that?'

Neal felt exhausted. His entire body was tensed. All he wanted was to be left alone.

'Do you hear me?' Tiny seemed more frustrated by Neal's refusal to answer.

'Yes…'

'Do you want that Neal?'

'No…'

'Than are you going to behave?'

Questions, questions! Why did he have to ask so many damn questions? 'Yes…' He finally answered. Maybe he would let him rest now…

'Good. I'll be back later. You stay here.' Tiny smiled sarcastically as he walked from the room, leaving Neal only to his thoughts, and hopefully some sleep.

**So what would you like to see Tiny do to Neal? Since he's resigned to being his pet now :P what should Tiny do etc review/message :):) I work off feedback so please help me out :)**


	5. A Chance In Hell

**So I thought a little OC was called for. Just thought Neal has a lot of people in his life, why would the only person looking out for him be Mozzie? Just a thought. :):)**

**Alsoooo I got a few private messages saying they wanted some stuff so here it is :)**

**Earlier**

A knock at Neal's door and in crashed a young woman. She had blond hair and blue eyes. Her skin was a perfect white while her body was firm and slim. 'Mozzie!' she called.

'Phaedra?' Mozzie answered.

'Did you hear?' She asked as she embraced him tightly.

'Yeah I did.' He hugged her back and soon pulled her away to grab her shoulders.

'Where's Neal? We have to let him know!'

Mozzie looked at her in dismay. 'It's too late. The bastard got him.'

All of the colour faded from her face. 'No way…' She looked around and was greeted with a larger man than Mozzie. 'Agent Burk?'

'Yes, and you are?'

'Phaedra Pearl.'

'Nice to meet you, but how do you know Neal?'

'We go way back.'

'I've never heard of you before though…'

'That's alright; I'm no con artist. I'm an actress.'

'Oh… cause that makes perfect sense.'

'Exactly.' She looked back at Mozzie. 'What do you mean 'he got him' Mozzie?'

'I mean Neal's missing, his anklet was cut and no one can find him.'

'I knew this would happen. I should have come quicker.'

'Nothing we could have done could have stopped Tiny.'

'Well, how are we getting him back?'

'I'll fill that one in. 'Were' not getting him back. That's 'my' job and the job of the FBI.' Peter added.

'Yeah… okay…' She looked back at Mozzie. 'I have an idea and you can help me.'

'How?' Mozzie asked.

'Just get me the location of one of the men. They won't break under the pressure of the FBI but I'm pretty sure I can get the information I need out of them.'

'Okay… that won't be happening.' Peter interrupted. 'Mozzie, if you can get the whereabouts of one of the men holding Neal, you bring that information to me alright?'

Mozzie looked over at Peter. 'Yeah… Okay…' He looked back at Phaedra. 'I'll see what I can do.'

'It's like talking to two brick walls.' Peter sighed. 'At least…' He began.

They both looked at him.

'Keep me in the loop. I care about Neal too. I want to be able to help.'

Phaedra looked at Mozzie and he nodded. 'Okay well, I have a plan.'

.

.

**Today**

When he woke it chest still ached. His wrists were bound down tight and his ankles were strapped up securely. He looked around. The same room stared back at him. He wasn't sure how long he'd been out for but it was pleasant. He finally realized what had woken him up. The sound of the door opening. That very noise made his body tense tightly.

'Hello darling.' Tiny's voice trailed from the door.

Neal could only brace himself for just about anything. At this point Tiny could be homicidal. He held his breath and kept his eyes in front of him.

'You've been in dreamland for about 3 hours now, we thought we'd come wake you up and see if you wanted to play?'

Gah, the thought of _playing _with Tiny made him sick.

'Is that a yes? Cause you know how I feel about you misbehaving.'

'What do you want from me?'

'I want what any man wants… Power'

'Well clearly you've established that. What else do you want?'

'You…'

Neal closed his eyes. He didn't want to know what that meant.

'I do hope you remember out last conversation.'

'I remember.'

'Good.' He nodded at one of his men and almost instantaneously he moved towards Neal.

He untied his hands and feet and stood back. Neal didn't move. He knew it was useless. The moment he got up to run Tiny's men would snatch him up. All four of them were at least double his size.

'Get on your knees Neal.' Tiny spoke.

Neal wasn't sure what to do, should he obey and allow Tiny to dominate him, or should he stand up for himself and stay strong? He sat still for a moment, still in shock. Tiny nodded at one of his men and they soon walked up to Neal. Before he it, he was convulsing in his chair. Suddenly all the pain stopped and he had a chance to take a deep breath. He looked towards the man who was holding a taiser. He let out a deep moan and panted against his chest.

'I told you. I hate it when you misbehave! Get . On . Your . Knees!'

Neal pulled himself from the chair and fell to the ground. He pulled himself up onto his knees and kept his head to the ground.

'Good boy.' Tiny walked up to him, so that he was only a meter in front of him. He began. 'Repeat after me… Tiny is in control.'

Neal looked up at him and swallowed hard. He kept his lips shut firmly.

'Fine. I can play it your way.' He nodded at his friend and Neal was shocked yet again, this time for much longer.

Finally he let go and Neal fell onto his hands. The pain was too much. He couldn't go through it again.

'Say it!' Tiny hissed.

'Tiny… is in control.'

'Good. Now say, I will do everything I'm told or I solely accept my punishment.'

'I will do everything I'm told or…' He paused.

'Go on.'

'Or I solely accept my punishment.'

'And if I try to escape…' Tiny continued.

'And if I try to escape…'

'I accept the penalty.'

'I accept the penalty.'

'The penalty being…'

'The penalty being…' Neal swallowed.

'I give full and total permission for Tiny to…' He chuckled. 'Have my way with you.'

Neal screwed up his face. He wouldn't say that! Not that!

'Say it Neal, or we _will _keep torturing you, until you say it.'

The thought crossed his mind to attempt escape right there and then but his head also told him that could be fatal. He pressed his lips together tightly and made a slight, painful squeaking noise in the back of his throat.

'I'll give you to the count of three Neal. One.'

He closed his eyes and tried to focus.

'Two.'

His head was spinning.

'Three'

'I give full permission…' He began.

Tiny smiled. 'Go on.'

Neal could feel the tears welling up in his eyes, even though they were closed. 'I give full permission for Tiny too…' He paused. His words were merely a whisper now. 'Have his way with me…' He chocked out the words but he couldn't believe he had said them by the end of it.

'Good boy! You just remember those words when you think you have a master plan up your sleeve.'

He walked from the room and was followed by 3 of his friends. The fourth of course picking him up and shoving him back onto the chair. He tied his hands and feet and left him to sit on his own. So many thoughts rushed into the front of his brain. Should he even bother trying to escape now?

**So you tell me, should Neal give it a crack anyway, and if he does, should he succeed or fail? Should Neal save himself or should Peter, Mozzie and Phaedra be the heroes? Should Neal Survive at all?**


	6. As It Happens

As you wish everyone who asked for this. :) I do enjoy a good torture fic with a story line as well :D:D

Another day, another beating. Neal lay on the floor of the small basement with his head in hands while the larger man kicked into his ribs. Like every day. It had to have been at least 3 days since the moment he was forced to say what he dreaded. He had taken the beatings in hope that Peter would find him. But each day dragged on and each day he waiting in vein.

'How do you plead Neal?' Tiny asked in a smug, self important tone,

Neal could take no more. He'd give in. 'Guilty.' He was sick of the games.

'guilty? Well that sounds better doesn't it.' He leant down and pull Neal's face up so that he was looking into his eyes. 'You'll be a good boy won't you?'

Neal gritted his teeth. He was a free spirit and now he was bowing down to this scum? Could he even live with himself if he did escape this torment? Yes... He could live with himself. He had to be able to because he was stronger than Tiny gave him credit for. 'Yes...'

Tiny smiled. 'Fantastic' He shoved his lips to Neal's with a painful force, crushing himself into him like a hammer. When he finally pulled away Neal could only gasp for breath. 'I do love my new pet, guys.' He smiled up at his friends.

pet? Neal was not a pet! How dare he call him that? This entire situation was fucked. How the hell did he get himself into this? Did he deserve it? He had done a lot of things in his life, but violence was not something he enjoyed. Yes, he admitted that he had punched Tiny, but it was self defence! He was protecting himself against exactly this! A lot of good it did him. He was in a situation worse than what he imagined! How could things get so bad and where the hell was Peter?

.

.

'I'm glad you called me.' Peter sighed. 'I was almost certain you were just taking my number just to shut me up.'

'Not at all. Mozzie told me that you and Neal are quite close now. I'm glad he made a friend like you. You really are good for him.' Phaedra answered.

'What have you got?'

'Mozzie gave me some wicked information. I know where one of Tiny's guys are gonna be later tonight.'

'Where?'

'Not your concern. What your concern is this, I'm going to get this guy to set up a meeting between me and Tiny. When I do, I'll get him to let me see Neal.'

'How exactly do you expect to do that?'

'Acting, and lots of it. If I can get him to think that I'm just as mad at Neal as he is, he might just want to watch me torture him...' The words came out of her mouth so easily but the meaning hit her like a bullet in her chest. She might have to go very far, too far? Could she really do what she might have to do to Neal? After everything they'd been through? 'I have to go...' She hung up before Peter could protest. She dialed another umber quickly.

.

.

A knock at the door and Phaedra answered it. 'Mozzie...' She hugged him.

'Whats wrong?' Mozzie pulled her from the hug softly and smiled. They sat on the hotel couch.

'I'm not sure I can do this...'

'Do what?'

'This! Even if Tiny decides that I can see Neal, you realise what I'll have to do to gain his trust?'

Mozzie thought for a moment. Things could get extremely intense and she would have to do things that she wouldn't ever want to do... Things were harder than once thought. 'Yes I do.'

'After everything we've been through... I'll have to make him really believe I hate him when really I...' She stopped herself but Mozzie knew exactly what she was going to say.

'Yes I know. But you have to do your best. Its ether this or... I don't want to think of what Tiny's doing to him already! I can't! It's this or Neal suffers indefinitely! He'll forgive you, I know it. But I don't think he would if you didn't try.'

She smiled. 'I know how I'll do it.'

'Do what?'

'Get myself angry enough to force the act out of my mouth.'

Mozzie knew as well. It was the hardest thing he could think of...

.

.

'You have to leave Phaedra.' Kates eyes were focused on hers.

'Is that so?'

'It is. Neal and I are happy together. We love each other and you're getting in the way.'

'I haven't done a thing, only be his friend.'

'But I know you love him. He doesn't, but I do and I wont let you have him.'

'Thats not really your choice now is it?' She lowered her voice. 'Besides, he loves you... Not me.'

'Save yourself the hurt and leave Phaedra.'

'Cut my ties with him?'

'Yes.'

'And what do I tell him?' In her heart she knew she had too. Neal would never love her.

'Don't say a thing, just leave.'

'Fuck you Kate. I've known him just as long as you. I'll say what I want to him.'

'And he chose me! Not you!'

Those words cut her to the bone. He did chose her and that was the truth. She turned her back and walked.

'Don't come back!'

Every impulse in her body told her to punch Kate out but she didn't, the pure reason for that was simply, it would hurt Neal and that was the last thing she wanted to do. She knew Kate was right. She had to leave and it killed her.

.

.

'Phaedra?' Mozzie put his hand on her knee.

'Yes?'

'You fazed out.'

'Sorry...' She thought for a moment. 'Do you think I can do it? Honestly?'

'I think you're the best actress Ive ever met... The best actress I can think of.'

She smiled. 'Thanks Mozzie.'

.

.

Neal sat up for a moment, he needed air and surely Tiny would allow him that. His chest felt like it had been crushed. He'd been kicked more times than he'd believed and air was becoming harder and harder to grasp. He coughed dryly while sucking in as much oxygen as possible.

'Have you had enough?' Tiny asked.

He wouldn't answer. Truth was that he had in fact had enough, but what could he do about it? Even if he did everything he was told, Tiny would find a reason to beat the hell out of him.

'Have you?' Tiny was shouting now.

Neal jumped a bit. 'Yes!'

'Fine then.' He looked up at his friends. 'Lets go.'

They left Neal on his own, not even bothering to tie him up. That was odd. Was it a trap? It felt like one but he didn't care. All he cared was that he had a chance to reorganise his thoughts. He couldn't do this for the rest of his life and something told him that Tiny could. He'd keep him alive for years if it possible. Fucking years. Decades? That thought made him dizzy. He would 'not' stay there for decades but that was exactly what Tiny wanted. Neal was positive that Tiny could keep him that long, until all the sanity was drained out of him and he was, as Tiny wanted him. A loyal 'pet.'

Two thoughts crossed his mind. One being that he was free to kill himself. To end his life and rid himself the pain that he'd suffer if he was to fail an escape... but there lay the second thought... Escape... could he risk failure? He knew what Tiny would do to him and that scared him completely and utterly to the core. Thats the very reason that he punched him in the first place!

.

Ugh!

.

The thought of death crossed his mind again and that was the last he thought of it. He would not kill himself. Though some might disagree, he knew he had a reason to live. He had friends and a life. He wasn't about to let Tiny beat him to the point of death. But an attempt at escape? Could he risk it? He decided he could. If it meant a chance of getting out of that room, he would take the chance.

He got to his feet and hobbled over to the stairs. He had no plan, but what plan could he make? He walked up the stairs and twirled the doorknob. A feeling of adrenaline and shock overflowed his chest when it clicked. He pulled it open and walked out into a brightly lit room. He couldn't take a thing. Not the colours of the walls or the sensation of the carpet on his bare feet.

He walked as quickly as his feet would let him, following the hallway to the end. He opened the end door and was met with a large figure. He looked him in the face and was met with shock. Every part of him told him to run, so he did. He pushed past the man ad moved his feet as quickly as humanly possible. He hit a glass door and turned the knob. It opened and he sprinted for his life. He could hear the man shouting for help and with that he felt his feet leave the ground quicker. He pulled a large wooden door open and was met with trees... green trees. He looked around. They were in the middle of the fucking bush!


	7. A Fate Worse Than Death

Neal's heart sank. He knew he had come to far to stop now. It was this or the unthinkable. He darted out into the bush blindly hoping to find that they were weren't that deep in the bush. He could hear the angry growls of the men chasing him and they only spurred him on more.

His feet pained every time they fell on something sharp or uncomfortable, but nothing could stop them from moving at this point. His body was fueled with adrenaline, begging to be free again. Fast footsteps grew closer and closer. He could hear his breath getting quicker and more panicked. He didn't want to go any slower but he felt his body tire. 'Please don't stop, please!' he begged his body out loud. This could be his only chance at escape.

In one moment Neal felt his entire body crash to the ground. His face hit the ground with weight behind it. He groaned loudly. One of the men had tackled him to the ground. He pushed and pulled, trying desperately to escape his grips. Nothing could be worse than going back there. He squirmed and wriggled. 'Get the fuck off me! Get off me!' He was screaming now. The panic in his body had completely consumed him. Pain and fear pulsed through his veins. 'get off, get off, get off!' he shrieked each word painfully.

'Shut up!' the man managed to twist Neal's arms so he had both wrists behind his back.

'Get off! Please get off me!' Neal could feel the tears welling up but he forced them back as hard as he could.

'You knew this would happen! Why did you do it you fucking idiot!'

The mans tone seemed slightly sympathetic but angry at the same time. 'Let me go please. I'll give you anything!'

'You can't give me anything! You don't have a thing for me!'

'But he does? What does he have that I don't!'

'Just be quite. They're coming!'

'I don't want to go back! Don't take me back!'

He man became still, holding Neal in place with two extremely strong arms. 'I'm sorry...'

'Please...'

'Just do what your told alright! Is that so hard? Just fucking do as you're told!'

Neal pushed his face into the grass. He wished it was that easy. He fucking WISHED. But truth be told, he was a free spirit. He hated prison, but this, this was worse. 'Why are you doing this?'

The man went silent. 'I...I...'

'Hey! Lex! You got him?' A voice called out.

'Yeah! He's not going anywhere!' He called back.

'No!' He wriggled against his captor wailing all the while.

'please, just stop. You can't make it any worse for me than you already have!'

'Why?'

'I have too! Do as your told!' He used his free hand to push Neals head into the grass.

.

.

Neal felt the zip ties crush against his skin. 'When Tiny finds out about this... It's all over for you.' the man stood tall over Neal with a smile on his face while Lex and three other men stood behind him.

Neal stayed silent. He knew what would happen but he was powerless to stop it. His heart felt...sore...

.

'Oh Neal...' Tiny's voice sounded and Neal's body froze. 'I knew you couldn't help yourself. Even after your pledge.' He smiled. 'You do realize your fate? I will carry it out and to be honest, i was very excited when they had told me you tried to escape... and failed.'

'Fuck off.' Neal's body wouldn't move, he was struggling enough with breathing in and out.

'The things I'll do to you... The things you deserve.' He stopped, looked at Neal and smiled. 'We didn't put a limit on it ether, did we?'

What did that mean? What the FUCK did that mean?

'So i can do whatever i wan't for as long as i want, as many times as i want.'

'fuck you.' Neal stammered.

'what was that?'

'Fuck you!' He spoke louder. 'Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you!' He was growing more and more panicked by the thoughts of what was about to happen to him. He couldn't escape and there was fuck all he could do about it. 'fuck you...' He suddenly went limp. He couldn't keep himself upright. The emotion had completely drained him.

'You guys can leave. I'm going to have some fun...'

the men left Tiny to his victim.

**Sorry its so short, i promsie to make the next chapter longer. So what should Tiny do and how should things unfold? Help me out here people :):) inbox or review :D:D**


	8. Save Me

**Okay so I got one review and one private message :S i had no idea what people wanted to see or how far to go so i'm just working off the messages I got. I hope you enjoy PLEASE tell me what you think. XoXo**

**P.S This is quite violent and there are rape scenes so be prepared.**

Neal sat alone for a moment until Tiny burst back in the door. He knew that Neal would do anything to escape what was about to happen and he was ready for just about anything.

'You know, ever since you've been here, this room has begun to smell like you.' Tiny smiled. 'I like it, very natural, very pleasant.'

Neal squirmed in his chair a little, just enough that Tiny noticed. He twisted his wrists against the arm or the chair.

'You hurt yourself...' Tiny walked towards Neal slowly and examined his wrists. They were red and the skin was peeling from beneath the zip ties that held him to the chair. 'there's no sense in twisting and turning them... You're only causing it to become irritated.'

Neal looked away.

'And now its sore i suspect.' He smiled. 'Just hold still and we will begin.'

[begin?] Neal felt sick. He knew what that meant but he didn't want to think about it. Not until the very moment he had too. He bit his lip hard breathing in and out as smoothly as he could.

'It'll hurt less if you stay still.' Tiny added. He pulled a needle from his pocket and waved it in front of Neal's eyes. 'Relax...' He pulled the lid off and released a slight trickle of liquid from tip.

'Don't...' Fear built up in Neal's chest. 'I'll do whatever you ask...'

'You will anyway. You'll do everything I ask... or I'll do it again.' Tiny added. He grabbed Neal's arm and held it steady as he pricked the needle into his the space behind his elbow.

'What is that?'

'A light sedative. It won't knock you out but it'll make you weaker and a little disorientated.

'Just knock me out!'

'Wheres the fun in that?'

there was little that could be done as the sedative took its effects. Neal's head grew lighter and his body felt flat. Tiny began to cut the zip ties from his arms and legs. Soon he was free.

'Go on then...' He smiled.

Knowing full well that he could not escape and that Tiny was playing games with him Neal stayed seated.

'I thought you 'wanted' to be free?'

'You're playing games. I wont play them too.'

'Fine... Lets get to it then.' Tiny launched himself towards Neal, grabbing him by the shoulders and pulling him forwards.

Neal was not ready for the angered attack. He fell with him and landed on the ground. He got to his hands and knees, attempting to crawled away in the other direction but was stopped by forceful arms which pushed him to the ground.

'Get off me!' Neal hissed at the top of his lungs. He twisted himself around and threw out one of his arms in attempt to hit Tiny, anywhere he could but he had jumped out of reach, leaving Neal in the same position as earlier.

'Go on, try to make it up the stairs.' Tiny smiled, he looked like an animal. His eyes were wild and his smile was one of raging lunatic.

Neal pulled himself from the ground, stumbling a bit at the sudden disorientation that he felt. There was no escape but he wanted to feel the hope in his stomach for longer, as long as he could. So he darted for the stairs. Though he had finally made it to the first of them he was wobbling and crashing into the walls with every step.

Tiny boomed with laughter. 'You're a riot Neal Caffrey!' He ran towards him and pulled him from the stairs by his hair.

Neal withdrew a loud cry of pain and stumbled backwards with Tiny pulling him along. 'You can't face me one on one without drugging me!' Neal hissed. 'What kind of man does that make you?'

'It makes me a cautious man.'

'It makes you a weak man!'

'I don't really care, as long as I'm getting what I want!' He shoved Neal to the ground and threw himself on top of him. As long as i get to do this 'all the time' I'm a happy man.' HE unbuckled his pants.

[All the time?] Neal could almost vomit. His body wanted to but he tried hard to hold it in. Where the fuck was Peter? Why hadn't he found him and taken him home? This was going so far and no prgress was being made! He just wanted to be free!

Suddenly his entire body tensed up and a loud cry escaped his mouth. 'Fuck!'

'That woke you up!' Tiny laughed.

'Get the fuck off me! Get off me!' Pain coursed through his body. But all he could do was struggle. He kicked his legs furiously and scratched at the floor beneath him.

'Calm down!' Tiny chuckled. 'It'll be over before you know it.' He pushed himself right up against Neal causing him to cry out painfully. 'I'll have you 'begging' me to kill you!'

'Stop it...' He scraped his fingernails across the concrete floors, trying to pull himself away while he let his legs fall to the ground. He closed his eyes tight and crushed his teeth together in an attempt to block out the pain he was feeling.

.

.

Tiny zipped up his pants and walked to the stairs. 'Tie him up!' he called out to someone at the top. The doors opened and Lex walked down. He pulled Neal to the chair and tried to sit him down but Neal cried out in agony.

'What?' Lex asked.

'It hurts!'

Lex wasn't exactly should where to go from there. His orders were to tie him up but something inside him sympathized with him. 'I have to tie you up.'

Neal clutched onto the mans shirt, trying desperately not to sit down or be pushed down, though the sedative was sitting active in his blood and this man could easily overpower him even without a sedative.

'You done down there yet?' Tiny's voice filled the small room.

'Um, almost.' He pulled Neal's hands away and attempted to push him down onto the chair.

'Don't!' Neal begged.

'I have to! Don't make this difficult!'

'Please?'

Lex sighed. 'I'll speak with Tiny.' He let Neal lie on his stomach while he ran up the stairs to speak to his friend and it wasn't long before he returned. Neal flinched at the touch. 'I'll sit with you for a moment, then I have to tie you back up.' Lex crossed his legs on the floor.

Neal lay flat on his stomach the cement was cold under his bare stomach but he had managed to pull his boxer briefs back up. 'why are you doing this?'

'Tiny is my friend.'

'You do this for all of your friends?'

'Shut up or this rest ends'

'I just don't understand you. You seem different to the others...'

'I'm not a cruel man... I know I seem to be, but I'm not.'

'I did notice that. If you're not a cruel man, why the hell are you helping him?'

'He's the reason I'm alive today. I owe him my life.'

'I could owe you my life...'

'He won't kill you.'

Neal thought for a moment. 'I don't want to die, but if he doesn't kill me, how long will he keep me?' He shivered. 'Will he even let me go?'

'I don't know where he intends to go with all of this.'

'Is anyone looking for me?'

Lex frowned. 'Yes. But they wont find you.' He sighed. 'Tiny made sure of that.'

'There's no chance?' Neal lowered his eyes. 'No chance at all...'

'There's always hope...'

'After today... I don't believe in hope.'

Lex sighed. He believed there was only one way Neal would be leaving and that was in the trunk of Tinys car.

.

.

'So Bret...' Phaedra smiled. 'Do you like blondes?' She sat with the large man in a secluded bar. They were 2 out of 4 people in the entire establishment.

Bret smiled. 'I love them.'

'Really?' she smiled back, 'What does a guy like you do for a living?'

Bret tensed up. 'Trade. I give a little, take a little. What about you?'

'I'm an actress.'

'An actress? What kind?'

'All kinds... You know what I do best?'

'Whats that?'

'Drama...' She pulled out a long black container and pushed it against his stomach. 'When i push this button...' She signaled down to the black container. 'A blade will come out, just long enough to pierce one of your main atarys . You'll bleed into your stomach for about 30 seconds before you die.'

'What the hell are you doing?'

'I want you to call 'Tiny' and tell him i want a meeting with him. Do it right now or I wont hesitate to cut your guts out.'

'You wont get away with it.' He looked over at the others in the bar.

'I'm quick on my feet... I could kill them both in 30 seconds.'

'What do you want with Tiny?'

'He's up to something with a certain someone and I want in.'

'What are you talking about?'

'Just call him. Tell him Phaerda Pearl wants a meeting. Now.'

Bret picked up his phone and dialed a number. Tiny, Its Bret. I have a girl here...' He looked at her. 'Phaedra Pearl, she wants a meeting with you.' He paused. 'He wants to know why...'

'Tell him I have a proposition for him and I want to see him right away.'

'She has a proposition for you. She wants to see you immediately.' He paused. 'Yes... The usual place...Okay... Goodbye.' He hung up.

Phaedra raised an eyebrow.

'He'll be here in 20 minutes.'

.

.

'Phaedra Pearl?' A man entered the room She'd know that face from anywhere. It was Tiny.

She stood up and walked confidently towards him. 'What would you prefer I called you?'

'A girl as pretty as you? Call me Tiny.' He smiled as he kissed her hand. 'You spoke of a proposition?' they sat down together, away from Bret.

'Yes. I heard along the grape Vine that you had been released from prison.'

'You heard right.'

'And I also heard along the grape vine...' She lowered her voice. 'Neal Caffrey was missing..' She chuckled. 'Funny thing that.'

Tiny frowned. 'Whats that got to do with me?'

'Oh come on. Don't take me for a fool. Two weeks after you're released from jail and Neal Caffrey, protected by the FBI goes missing? And after I heard what happened in jail all that time ago...'

'What did you hear?'

'Does it matter? What really matters is that I know exactly whats going on and I want to offer you something.'

'And whats that?'

'Money. Rumor has it that you're running low.'

'I'll pick myself up again.'

'Of course, but I'm offering you 10 grand.'

'10 grand? Why? What do you want from me?'

'I want a meeting. With Neal.'

'Who even said I had him?'

She smiled.

'And even if i did, why would you want to see him?'

'Neal stole something from me a long time ago. Something very precious to me. I want him to admit it, tell me who he sold it to and tell me he's sorry.'

'You want an apology?'

'Who doesn't these days?'

'10 grand for an apology?'

'And the buyer he sold it too. Yes.'

'And what if he refuses?'

'To admit his wrong doing? I have my ways. But I'm paying the 10 grand for the meetings it will take until he admits it. Shouldn't take long of course.'

'How many meetings are we talking about?'

'2 maybe 3 at most. Then, I'll take my information and leave. No questions asked.'

'Why should I trust you?'

'Ask any of Neal's Friends. I used to love him... He broke my heart... I wasn't him to regret that.'

Tiny thought for a moment. He was in need of that money and there really hell has no wrath like a woman scorned. He smiled at her, deciding to take the chance. What was life without risks? 'When would you like to see him?'

'How about now?'

Leave reviews pleeeeeease XoXo


End file.
